Confusion
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: This is basically a story explaining Troy and Gabriella's relationship and how they got together. This story takes place after the movie. Troyella. Hints the penname. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but it will be sweet trust me!
1. Goodnight

OK so, this is my first HSM fanfic so….. Please review and give me some tips! ON W/ THE STORY! I don't own anything related to High School Musical.

Chapter 1: Goodnight

Gabriella Montez lay awake in her bed at 11:22 P.M. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about something. About someone. Someone named Troy Bolten.

"Urgh!" she sighed as she turned over on her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head.

"I wonder if he's up." She asked herself. "Should I call him?"

On the other side of the street, Troy Bolten lay awake, also thinking. But about Gabriella.

"Should I call her?" He was also asking himself. Just then, as if the answer to his question, his phone rang "Breaking Free". Gabriella and he had recorded themselves singing it, and he set it as her ring tone for his phone.

"Yes!" he thought inwardly.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're up! I can't sleep."

"Neither can I. Why can't you?"

"Just thinking."

"About…?"

"I don't really know," She lied. She did know. "How about you?"

"I don't really know either."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I just needed to hear your voice. I'm suddenly tired," Gabriella said as she felt her eyelids droop.

"Yeah. So am I!" He exclaimed. "Gabi, you're a miracle worker!"

Thank you, thank you! Hold you're applause!" She joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" He said back.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… never mind…I'll tell you… you know what… never mind."

"No! Now I wanna know!"

"No you don't. Uh, I gotta go, I hear my mom," She lied again.

"Okay Gabi, bye. I-"

But then Troy realized what he was about to say, and hung up the phone.

Gabi was thankful for his quick hang up. She was about to tell him how she really felt about him, but thankfully, stopped herself.

And what about that "I" that he had said before hanging up? Was he going to say, "I love you"? Oh, how she secretly wished it was true. She always loved his smooth, calming voice. Just thinking about it made her tired. In just a few minutes of thinking of his singing, she was asleep.

Troy was thinking along the same lines. What was she going to say? He was about to tell her that he loved her, but he didn't know how she would take it. Especially at almost 12:00 midnight. Yet, hearing her voice calmed him. High- pitched, yet sweet and innocent. And he loved her laugh. Care-free and fun-loving. Thinking about her made him so happy and relaxed. He pictured her in his mind's eye, and fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Really?

Okay I'm putting this up again cuz the other one didn't work.

OK! Second chapter! This has been I my notebook 4 a while and I'm only on the 3rd chapter! But u have to read 2 see what happens!

**Chapter 2- Really?**

The next day at school Gabi was in Chemistry with Taylor while Troy was in Science with Chad. **(AN: ha ha, I was in science when I was writing this.) **The period ended a little early for the guys, so they decided to wait for Taylor and Gabi in front of their Chemistry class so that they could all go to lunch together.

"So, how are you?" Asked Troy, starting to start a conversation.

"Good, how 'bout you?" Chad answered .

"I'm good," Troy replied. Hey, small talk's always good.

"So, what's going on with you and Gabi?" oook... not so much small talk anymore.

"I don't know, nothing!" Why would you say that!" He yelled, suddenly panicked.

"hey, hey, I was just asking!' Chad said throwing his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I talked to her on the phone at like midnight. She was gonna say something and then stopped. And I- never mind."

"What? You what?"

"Nothing."

"You love her, don't you?"

_YES! _Troy's mind told him.

"No! What would make you think that!"

"Uh, the fact that you two flirt constantly!"

"We do not!"

'Yes you do." He put on a falsetto voice imitating Gabriella's. "Oh Troy, you're so funny! Oh, Troy!" He went back to his normal voice. "See? That's what she sound's like when she's with you.'

"Whatever."

"You should tell her!"

"NO WAY! I can't do that!"

"Why?"

"What if she doesn't like me back?"

"She does,"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"How do you know?"

"Again with the flirting."

"Shut up."

"Alright, but I'm telling you: SHE LIKES YOU!"

"Oh, well that's good. IF you're telling the truth," He added in a mumble.

Just then, Taylor and Gabi came out of their Chemistry class.

"Hey!" They said at the same time.

"Hey," The guys said back.

"So, ready to go to lunch?" Chad asked.

"Yes! I'm starving!" was Gabi's reply.

"Okay!" He said enthused. "Let's go!"

"Actually, I need to talk to Gabi. Troy, do you mind if we go to your secret spot?" Taylor asked.

"No. Wait. Why do you know about that?"

"Chad."

Chad put an innocent little face on.

"Of course you can go. Just don't tell anyone else."

"Okay! See you guys at lunch!" She said to the boys.

They walked on top of the roof and sat down on a bench.

"Gabi?'

"Yeah?"

"Trust me when I say, Troy likes- no – loves you."

"What?"

"He does, and you love him too."

"No I don't!"

"Suuuure you don't." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Well, what makes you think I do?"

"Well first, you two are always flirting!"

"We are not!"

"Of course you are, you just don't know it."

"How do I not know when I'm flirting with someone?"

"I'll show you how you are. 'Troy you're so funny!' and 'Ha ha ha. Troy stop!'"

"Okay, you've made your point."

"Yes, I know. And I can guarantee he feels the same way."

"How do you know?'

"Chad asked him."

"Oh. Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. Just not to you and Troy."

"Let's just go to lunch," Gabi suggested.

"Okay."

They walked into lunch and found Troy and Chad.

"Hey!" They greeted them.

"Hi," the guys said back.

They ate lunch, laughed, played and had fun throwing Poptarts.


	3. The DAnce

**(A/N: Ok thanks to Theresa and lovetoread17 for reviewing for me! This is chapter 3, part of the main plot will come into view in this chapter…. OH YEAH! So who's getting the HSM DVD? I AM! )**

**Ch. 3- The Dance**

In P.M. Homeroom, Mrs. Darbus had an announcement waiting for her class.

"Class?"

The class just kept talking.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" At that, the class settled down immediately. Jason had to even run to his seat.

"Okay, thank you. Anyway, next Friday will be our Winter Dance. It is essential that you bring a date. Girls will be required to wear a dress or gown. Gentlemen will be required to wear a suit. This will be a _very_ formal dance. There will be no trouble at this dance. If there is, you will be suspended immediately. If anyone would like to sign up for the dance committee, you may. Sign-ups are on the bulletin board. Any questions?"

No hands went up.

"Good. You may talk _quietly_ for the rest of homeroom."

A buzz of voices broke out suddenly.

"OH MY GOD GABI! Who are you going with?" Taylor rushed to Gabi's desk and screamed in her face. "Troy?"

"If he asks me. I think I'll sign up for the dance committee, it sounds like fun."

"Okay, cool. CHAD!" she screamed and ran off to Chad.

Just then, Troy came up to Gabi. "Hey," he said.

"Hey,"

"So who are you gonna go to the dance with?"

"I don't know. Whoever asks me that I feel is right." _No one's right except you._ Gabi thought.

"Oh. I think I'm gonna sign up for dance committee." Troy told her.

"Yeah, so am I!"

"Cool! Let's go!"

They went to the bulletin board and signed the sheet of paper for

Dance committee.

"Hey cool!" Gabi announced, "They're having a meeting tonight!"

"Cool, wanna go together?" Troy asked.

"Sure, the meeting's at 6."

"Okay, I'll come pick you up at 5:30?"

"'Kay!"

They walked back to their homeroom just as their bus was being called. They ran out to the bus and got on. They picked a three-seater in the middle of the bus so that they had room to put their book bags. They spent the ride talking about nothing, but yet, everything.

The bus came to a halt in front of Gabi and Troy's stop. They both got off, and before parting to go to their house, Troy said, "See you at 6 Gabi!"

"Okay!" Gabi said back and skipped her way home.

She walked in the door in huge spirits when her mom asked her why she was so happy.

"Troy's taking me to a dance committee meeting tonight!" She shrieked.

"Oh, Troy…" Her mother said back suspiciously.

"Mami, we're just friends," Gabi said, "and nothing more…" She added in an undertone sounding depressed.

Gabi went upstairs, took a shower, got dressed, watched TV and went on the computer until 5:30 rolled around.

At 5:30, she heard the doorbell. She went downstairs, opened the door to reveal a beaming Troy.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup. MAMI WE'RE GOING!" she yelled up to her mom.

She grabbed her keys and went out the door.

When they got in the car she said hi to Mr. Bolton.

"Hello, Gabi , how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Then, Gabi started humming a catchy tune.

"What'cha hummin'?" Troy asked.

"The Jungle Song!"

"Sing it!"

"Okay! My name is Tarzan, I am jungle man. The tree top swinger from jungle land. Come baby come I will take you for a swing. Let's go honey I'm tingling. Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong. He's really cute and his hair is long. Tarzan is handsome .Tarzan is strong. So listen to the Jungle Song. Oy oy oy oy oy oy eh. I am Tarzan from jungle you can be my friend. Oy oy oy oy oy oy oy eh. I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant!"

"Enough!" Troy and his dad said at the same time.

"Sorry." Gabi laughed. "I love that song."

" I can tell. Where do you get that stuff?"

"Taylor e-mailed it to me."

"Of course… is she gonna be in this?"

"No. I'm surprised though. Have you seen her room?"

"Considering I've never been over her house, no."

"Oh, well, It's beautiful. And she designed it all herself."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

The rest of the car ride was Gabi singing the Jungle Song and Troy looking annoyed.

When they got there, Troy's dad announced their arrival.

"Thank God!" Troy said jokingly.

"Hey!" Gabi said defensively.

"I'm kidding. You know I think you have the prettiest voice of them all." He said sweetly.

"thank you…" Gabriella said, getting tears in her eyes.

Their faces were inches apart and their eyes were just flickering closed, when Troy's dad said, "I think you should get going now."

"Okay dad." Troy said with an heir of annoyance.

They got out of the car, not daring to discuss the kiss-to-be.

As they got in the school, they realized that they had no idea where to go. They went to check the sign-up sheet. On it, they found out that they were supposed to be in the stage room. **(AN: also called the LGI in my school so I might call it that on mistake.) **

They entered and took a seat. Mrs. Darbus went up on the stage and they all turned their attention to her.

" You are the dance committee. You will be in charge of music, decoration, theme, lighting, location and everything that goes on at this dance. I have put all of the categories into this hat," She said, indicating the hat in her hand. "I will call your name and you will come up and pick out a piece of paper. It will say what you will be in charge of and what you will work for. You will also work for what you're in charge of. Troy Bolton!" She called.

Troy went up and picked out his paper.

"I'm in charge of music and working for decoration."

"Gabriella Montez!" Mrs. Darbus called out to the crowd.

Gabi went up and picked out a piece of paper from the hat.

"Hey cool! I'm in charge of decoration and working for music! Look's like we'll be working for each other."

"You will pick a partner to work with on your topics and bring in a paper with what you will be working with Monday morning." Mrs. Darbus. **(AN: It's Friday)**

"So, my employee… would you like to be my partner and come over my house tomorrow?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I'd love to!" She relied happily.

**(AN: Kay that's the 3rd chapter. It was originally 2 chapters but I left my notebook at my dad's house so I had to remember what I wrote. Please review you'll get a cookie!) **


	4. Troy's House

**(Okay! This is the 4th chapter! I hope you like it! Oh yeah! And if you wanna hear the song Gabi was singing in the car… this is the link:** http/ 4 – Troy's House

Gabriella and Troy sat on the bus going home the next day. The ride was spent with the two talking and laughing innocently. When the bus pulled up to their stop, they both got off and headed to Troy's house. Gabriella was very excited because she was going over Troy's house for the first time in her life.

They entered his house and started up the stairs to Troy's room. In the hallway, Gabriella heard a baby's coo.

"Do you have a baby sibling?"

"No, my mom baby-sits. Wanna go in and say hi?"

"Yeah! I love babies!"

They walked into the nursery and Troy went over and picked up the little, chubby baby in his arms.

"Who's this?" He cooed to the little red-headed girl. "Oh, this is Nikki!"

He handed Nikki to Gabi and she took the cute little baby in her arms.

"Do you like Gabi?" Troy asked Nikki. Nikki cooed and clapped her hands. "I like her too," he said seriously, steeling a small glance Gabriella.

"Well, we should get to work." Gabriella said putting the baby back in the crib.

They walked up to Troy's door, which was closed.

"Are you ready to face my room?" Troy asked pretending to be scared.

"Yes," Gabi said, laughing.

"Okay! DUN DUN DUN!" Troy said playfully, opening the door, revealing a room that had a gym floor, a basketball hoop, and everything was basketball.

"Wow, you seriously are obsessed with basketball." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah. Did you bring your CDs?" Troy asked.

"Yup!" Gabi said, sitting down on Troy's bed, pulling a huge stack of CDs from her book bag. "I have Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Cascada, ACDC, The Pussycat Dolls, Green Day, The All American Rejects, Daniel Powter, Rihanna, Sean Paul, Shakira, Nickelback , James Blunt, Kelly Clarkson, and, oh this is just one of me singing."

"Oh, cool. When did you record yourself?"

"I didn't. My cousin came over and I was just singing so she recorded me and made a CD of it."

"Cool. Can we listen to it?"

"Uhhh… Why not? Go ahead!"

Troy put the CD in the player and started listening to Gabriella's beautiful voice flowing out of the machine. This reminded him of when they first sang together. It was like he was floating on air listening to her voice. He loved it. She was singing Bad Day and You're Beautiful.

When the two songs ended, Troy crashed back down to earth.

"Wow. That was beautiful!"

"Thank you," Gabi said, cheeks turning red.

They started going through Gabi's CDs and writing down all of the songs they liked to turn into Mrs. Darbus on Monday. They worked in silence with the accompaniment of music going in and out of the CD player. That is, silence until:

"Hey Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Umm… I was wondering if you ...uhh… wantedtogotothedancewithme!" Troy asked all nervous-like.

"What? I didn't get that,"

"Umm… do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

"I'D LOVE TO!" Gabi screamed.

"Yes!" Troy said under his breath.

The next part of their meeting was them going through CDs, laughing talking and making jokes.

Now it was time to think of decoration.

"We need to know the theme to know how to decorate." Gabi said.

"Oh yeah, who's in charge of theme?"

"Kelsi, I'll call her."

"Okay."

Gabriella took out her phone and dialed Kelsi's number.

"Hey Kels. Uhh what's the theme for the dance gonna be? Yeah, 'cause I'm I charge of decoration and we need to know how to decorate. We equals Troy and me."

Just then Gabi had to hold the phone a foot away from her ear due to Kelsi yelling: "TROY! OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TOGETHER!"

"Yes, we are and you just yelled that so loud I think my eardrum is broken. Okay so what's the theme? Okay, thanks Kels. Bye." Gabi hung up the phone.

"Okay, she said the theme is Masquerade Ball."

"Oh cool!" Troy said.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Gabi laughed.

They started discussing decorations and pretty soon, they knew exactly how the school would be set up.

"So, if this is going to be a masquerade ball, we need to find a way to identify each other."

"Yeah, you're right."

"How about we both wear a black and blue wrist thing that says our name, you can wear a bracelet and I can wear a wristband."

"Okay. I'll get the bracelet customized." Gabi said.

"Okay that works."

(Okay, kind of a short chapter. But I wanted to make them be in a totally different place in the next chapter so yeah… Please R&R! I'll be happy! You can have a cookie!)


	5. SHOPPING!

**(AN: okay this is going to be a short chapter, I just wanted to include it for details.)**

**Ch. 5- SHOPPING!**

"Hey Tay!" Gabi said excitedly into the phone. "you'll never guess what just happened!"

"What?"

"I was over Troy's house discussing the dance committee stuff, and he asked me to the dance!"

"OH MY GOD GABI! THAT'S GREAT!" Taylor screamed into the phone.

"Yeah! And OWWW!" Gabi yelled back.

"Sorry, I'm excited for you!"

"Thank you! Oh my gosh, now we need to go get gowns!" Gabi said.

"So true! I'll meet you outside your house in 5 minutes!"

"Okay, I'll be there!" **(AN: Just to tell you, I talk with a lot of !s. I'm a very happy person!)**

Gabriella got dressed in mall attire and went outside to wait for Taylor. Taylor's mom's car pulled up just as she stepped outside.

She hopped into the car and they were off to the mall. When they got there, the girls got out and Gabriella and Taylor went off to find gowns. They checked a million stores, but when they stopped in J.C. Penney, Gabi found the perfect dress. It was a beautiful black and blue gown with no straps and it matched her bracelet perfectly. **(AN: I'm not good at describing things… here's the link **http/ also found the perfect dress. It was a purple dress, her's didn't have straps either and it went down to the floor, so did Gabi's. **(AN: **http/ it's the second one down.)

They went back to Taylor's house with their gowns and talked for awhile until Gabi had to go home.

**(AN: See? told ya it would be short… don't worry next chapters the dance!)**


	6. Dance Time!

**(Okay! So this is the 6th chapter! So I realized that the links don't show up in the story so I'm gonna put them in my profile!)**

**Ch. 6- Dance Time!**

Gabriella sat on the couch in her living room anxiously awaiting Troy's arrival to come pick her up. She looked beautiful in her gown with her chocolate brown hair cascading down her shoulders and blue eye shadow, and a perfect blend of lip glosses that matched perfectly with her dress. She had a black mask with blue detail. She was pacing and had heels on which wasn't good because she could tear her floor-length gown. Her mom came down and told her to be calm and sit so she didn't tear her dress. Gabriella obeyed and sat down. Just as she sat, she heard the doorbell ring. She immediately jumped up and almost ran to the door. She opened the door to reveal Troy standing there, flowers in his hand, wearing khakis and a jacket. His mask was black with white detail.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." He said as he picked up a blue flower and placed it behind her right ear. He also took her wrist and looked at her black and blue bracelet that was metal with diamonds joining wherever the twisting strands of metal intersected with a name plate that read 'Gabriella'.

"I see you got your bracelet."

"Yes, and I see you got your wristband." She said as she took his wrist and looked at his blue and black wristband that said 'Troy' sewn in white letters.

Gabriella took the flowers and put them in a vase. Her mom took their picture and let them go to the dance. They got into Troy's mother's car and, with the help of Troy, Gabriella pulled her gown in.

"Gabriella, you look stunning!" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Bolton."

The rest of the ride, Troy and Gabriella sang along to songs they heard on the radio.

They arrived at the dance to a beautiful ballroom with strobe lights passing everywhere, but the overhead lights were off. There was a DJ stand and behind it was an overhead projector screen that Gabriella had no idea what was going to be used for. Troy went over to the DJ and handed him the CDs. Gabriella noticed how all of her decoration plans were there. The glitter on the floor, the streamers hanging form the ceiling, and so much more.

"Wow, this place looks beautiful!" Taylor said as she walked up behind Gabi.

"Thank you! And so do you!" Gabi said admiring Taylor's dress.

"You do to!" Said Taylor looking at the beautiful gown Gabi was wearing.

As soon as everyone arrived, the DJ started playing the music they (being Troy and Gabriella) had picked out.

After a few songs, Gabriella was getting hot, so she went over to the refreshment table and got some punch. She sat there drinking her punch when Sharpay came over in a beautiful shimmery dress that went down to the floor also. It was pink with glitter and sequins all over it.

"So, are you having fun?" She asked Gabi.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Of course! This is so beautiful, you did a great job." She said taking her white with pink detail mask off.

"Thank you!" Gabi said, also removing her mask. 'I love your gown."

"Yes, yours is beautiful too!"

"Thank you!" Gabi said once again.

"Come on, let's go dance!" Sharpay convinced Gabi.

"Okay!"

They walked out onto the dance floor just as Troy got up on the DJ stand and the DJ handed him a microphone.

"Umm, can I have everybody's attention?"

Everyone quieted down and turned to look at Troy standing on the platform.

"Thank you. Um, I want this night to be special for the girl I came here with so this goes out to her…"

**(Ha ha ha! I left you with a cliff hanger there, but don't worry, I'm gonna submit this chapter then immediately writ the next one!**

**--Troyella411)**


	7. This is the best night of my life!

**(Okay, ya know what? I can't even take my own suspense here so I need to update!)**

**Ch. 7- The best night of my life!**

"Thank you umm. I want this to be special to the girl I came here with tonight so, this goes out to her." Troy announced.

Gabi's stomach immediately fell. _That is so sweet!_ She thought. Troy signaled to the DJ to turn on music. Gabi's heart stopped as she heard herself singing _Bad Day_. Troy had given in the CD her cousin made of her. Just then the screen came down and pictures of Gabriella projected on it. As she was singing, they showed her with her hair up in a messy bun and in her pajamas. That was the day she was sick. Troy had insisted on taking her picture. Next was the picture of Gabi holding Nikki at Troy's house. Apparently, Troy's mom had taken her picture without her knowing. More and more pictures of Gabi appeared as _You're Beautiful _came on in Gabi's voice. Finally, the song ended and the last picture of that night with them in their dance attire had faded out.

Troy stepped down off the platform and asked a teary-eyed Gabriella, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course!" Gabi choked out.

They slow danced as 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' by Elton John came on.

Soon, other couples started dancing around them. They escaped to their secret hideout on the roof and sat down on the bench.

"Thank you, Troy."

"Anything for you."

"I love you, Troy."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that! Because, you know, I love you too!"

They pulled into a sweet caring, full of love, kiss.

As they walked back out to the dance, Chad pulled Troy aside.

"So, you finally got Gabi, huh?" he asked.

"How do you know?" Troy asked confused.

"Well, you and her disappeared for a while, and you have lip gloss all over your mouth."

"Oh…"Troy said embarrassed.

"Hey, it's fine. Go talk to her."

Troy went over to Gabi as the slow song ended and fast music returned.

"Thank you again Troy… This has seriously been the best night of my life."

"Mine too, Gabi, mine too."

**(AN: AWWW wasn't that so sweet? I might make a sequel me what you think. Should I continue or make a sequel?) **


	8. The Movie

**(AN: okay Hi! I decided I'm going to continue this story because you all deserved it!)**

**Ch. 8- The Movie**

The next morning, Saturday, Gabriella woke up as tired as she would ever be. She decided to write in her diary.

_Okay! Last night was amazing! It was the dance and I was having the time of my life, then Troy gets up on stage and puts on this amazing slideshow of me and him with the CD of me singing in the background! It was soooo sweet! Then he asked me to dance and then WE KISSED! _

Just then, Gabi's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID: _Troy _. Gabi squealed as she picked up the phone.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey, Gabi, uhh do you wanna go out with me today around 1ish?"

"Like on a date!" She said reminding herself of Taylor.

"Yeah…"

"Of course I will, Troy!"

"So, does that mean we're going out now?"

"Well, considering what happened last night…yeah!"

"AWESOME!"

"I do love you Troy…"

"I love you too."

"Kay see you at 1."

"Kay bye"

Gabi hung up the phone and screamed "YES!"

What she didn't know was that her mom was standing in the doorway watching her talk on the phone the whole time.

"Who was that, and who do you love other than me? You said Troy?"

"OH! I didn't tell you…?"

"OH! No."

"Oh, heh heh. About that. Troy and I are going out now…" She said cautiously not knowing what her mother's expression would be.

"FINALLY! I thought I'd never see the day."

"Funny, funny, very funny." She said sarcastically.

"So how'd it happen?"

"OOO come sit down!" Gabi said patting the spot on her bed next to her.

"Okay, so yesterday, at the dance, Troy made this really cool slideshow thing of me with a CD of me singing in the background…"

Her mom's expression didn't change from its serious state.

"Well, you had to be there…. So anyway, after that he asked me if I would dance with him. So we did and it was a slow dance. Then I told him I love him and he told me he did and we kissed!"

"Awww, my little baby's growing up!"

"Mom! Stop!"

"I'm sorry… and if you have a date at one, you better start getting ready, it's 12:00!"

"Oh my God!" Gabi screeched jumping out of bed.

She got dressed in a jean pleated skirt and a black tank top. By the time 1:00 rolled around, she was practically jumping off of the ceiling.

The doorbell rang and she ran to get it.

"Hey!" She greeted Troy and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah! Bye mom!" she called upstairs.

"Bye honey!" She heard her mom call back down.

They got into Jack's car and Gabriella said hi to him.

"So Troy, where're we going?"

"You'll see…"

"Ewww, I can't be patient!"

Troy laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like a five year old!"

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Gabi screeched and she started poking him over and over.

"Oh, now you are!" Troy shouted and started tickling her.

"AHHH!" Gabi screamed with tickling pain.

They both laughed so much by the time that they arrived at their destination, Gabriella was screaming. But Gabi didn't know they were there, so she kept poking Troy and he stopped tickling her.

"GABI WE'RE HERE!" He yelled over her screeches.

"Oh, okay, why didn't you just say so?"

Troy rolled his eyes at her. They got out of the car and Troy and Gabi said goodbye to Troy's dad. Gabi looked around and found that they were at the movies. _Eh, I can live with it._ She told herself.

"What are we seeing?"

"We're seeing, _The Notebook_"

"But, that's already out on DVD…I have it..." Gabi said questioningly.

"I know, but it's your favorite movie, so I got the movie theater people to play it on the big screen in a theater reserved just for us."

"AWWW thank you! I love that movie and you!" She said poking him on the nose.

"I love you too." He said and closed the space between them.

"Oh! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Gabi said breakingfree **(AN:haha get it? breking free?)**from his embraceand looking at her watch that said 12:52.

They got popcorn and candy and soda. "Cause soda's awesome!" Troy said after ordering his Pepsi.

"You're strange…" Gabi giggled. **(AN: try saying that five times fast!)**

"I know."

Suddenly, Gabi spilled hot popcorn butter on her leg.

"Damn!" She cursed.

"Oh my God! Gabriella Anne Montez cursed?" Troy gasped, obviously faking it.

Gabi put a finger on her bottom lip and made and 'o' with her mouth. She also put on an innocent face to make it the full effect.

"Come on! Let's go see the movie!" Said Troy getting off topic and skipping down to the ticket ripper guy. Gabriella watched him with one eyebrow up. _Where'd he get so much energy? _She asked herself as she watched him still skipping singing _We're Off to See the Wizard_. She shrugged her shoulders and joined him in his singing, skipping fun.

When they reached the ticket dude, Troy gave him tickets that said 'Reserved Theater' on them.

"Theater 12 is on your right." He told them.

"Thank you!" Troy said.

They entered the theater and picked a row at the top and settled into the movie holding hands with their fingers laced.

"Aww! I love the end!" Gabi cooed as they still sat in the theater listening to the music of the credits and talking.

"You like when Alli and Noah die?"

"No, the way they died!" Gabi said with a 'duh' look on her face.

Troy continued to look confused.

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"At the end? No. I was staring at you. But then you started crying so I just saw them die."

"Aww, that's very sweet, but since you didn't get the end, I'll tell you.

"Noah went into Alli's hospital room and lay down with her and they both died hand-in-hand." Gabi explained, tears starting to fall down her cheek. Troy brushed them off softly with his thumb and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Promise me we'll die like that?" He whispered before capturing her soul and his into a gentle, slow kiss that seemed to go on forever. They slowly broke apart when Gabi said "Of course we'll die like that, but not any time in the near future."

They leaned in for another kiss but this one was only a minute because Troy's dad was waiting for them outside.

**(AN: There ya go, hope you like it!)**


	9. You're Beautiful

**(AN: ok chapter 9 this is probably going to be the last chapter and then a sequel. But right now I'm starting a new story called What I've Always Wanted, it's another HSM one cuz I'm In love. Btw, this chapter will skip a few weeks.)**

**Ch. 9- You're Beautiful**

Gabriella was lying in bed on Christmas Day awaiting her presents. She couldn't take the suspense any longer so she decided to walk downstairs. What she saw made her fill with glee. There were, like 30 presents all wit the label _To: Gabriella_. Of course some of them were for her mom and others but most were for her. The soft Christmas music was playing in the background and the outside was filled with snow. Gabriella got that feeling you can only get on Christmas. The feeling of warm cookies or something else that makes your heart swell with joy. But out of everything Gabriella saw, the thing that made her most happy was Troy. He was sitting there with his mom, dad and Gabi's mom.

"Hi!" She screamed to Troy, ran to him and flung her arms around his neck in a hug. He hugged her back and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas!" He said.

"Why are you here?"

"We already finished opening our presents so we called your mom and asked if we could come over and she said yes!" He told her. Gabriella broke out of Troy's embrace and went over and hugged her mom.

"Thank you mommy!" She screeched.

"You're welcome sweetie! Merry Christmas!"

After Gabi was done saying 'hi' and 'merry Christmas!' to Troy's parents, she started opening gifts. She got clothes, more clothes, jewelry, make-up, mall gift certificates, a gift certificate to Sephora (which was good because she didn't have the money to buy make-up from there), more clothes, and:

"Now this one's from me." Troy said handing Gabi a pretty heavy box.

"Ooooo, it's heavy…" Gabi said lifting it up and down.

"Open it." He told her.

Slowly Gabi opened the box and her expression was one that said 'OMG IT IS SOOOOO CUTE!' She gently pulled out a warm, furry, adorable golden retriever puppy with a red bow around her neck. **(AN: picture of the puppy is on my profile)**

"TROY, I LOVE YOU!" Gabi screamed as she ran over into Troy's arms and gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"I love you too, and now, you can have someone else to love too! What are you gonna name it?"

"I don't know, ummm….. how about…." She went over and sat and petted the doggie on her head. "How about, Isabella?" **(AN: I've always loved that name.) **

"I think that's a beautiful name and you know what else I think?"

"What?"

Troy started singing: _" You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, It's true._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will always be with you!"_

_**The End**_

**(AN: sorry about the short chapter, I just thought it should end there.**

**I hope you enjoyed and check out my new story, What I've Always Wanted.)**


End file.
